radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimm
is the one of the main characters of the series. Despite being one of the main characters, not much is known about him. He ends up joining Seth, Mélie and Doc in their research for the mythical Radiant. Appearance Grimm is a tall and lean man. He is wrapped from head to toe in white feather bandages that both heal and protect him and others. His face has red glasses on each eye and he has pointy teeth drawn on his mouth bandages. He wears a black pointy hat with a feather on it and a black cloak as well. He also wears a pair of black pants and white shoes. Plus he has a pair of white gloves with an eye drawn on it and he has a belt where he holds his storage scrolls with his weapons. Personality Grimm is a very mysterious man. Not much is known about where he came from. But he is very calm and has amazing battle instincts no matter whether he is fighting another Nemesis or another Sorcerer. He speaks in the third person and has a very polite mannerism. Much like in his first encounter with Seth, Grimm likes to find out if the people he is fighting against are truly his enemy. Though being a great fighter, he becomes frightened at the sight of blood. Relationships Seth Grimm and Seth met in Rumble Town after a misunderstanding where Grimm mistook Seth for and ally of Hamline and attacked him out of no where. After that Grimm helped Seth defend the Town from Konrad's cannon balls and healed Seth's injured arm with his magic bandages. After that Grimm and Seth along with Melie worked together to stop Hameline from destroying Rumble Town. When the Inquisition showed up Grimm helped them escape back to Artemis. Grimm has grown to like Seth so now he joins him on his quest to find Radiant. Abilities Grimm is a very skilled Hunter sorcerer. He has a wide range of spells that he uses to form very powerful attacks, to destroy his enemies. When ever he focuses Fantasia to cast his spell the color of his energy is a dark blue which is very different from other sorcerers. From what was shown most of his spell have some kind of musical reference.The bandages that he is covered with are made from white feathers from a feather tree that are very useful for healing wounds on both himself and others. 'Procella-' Grimm shoots a beam of blue flame like energy at an enemy and it can push someone back quickly. 'Veneticium Revelare -' Grimm can channel Fantasia in his glove and spin himself around like small tornado and release slashing Fantasia waves in all directions and he can also use his glove to see far away distances. '''Caeca Nube - '''Grimm can send a ball of Fantasia towards an enemy, that he can detonate at will and it can be used as a smokescreen. '''Nube - '''Grimm causes an explosion and subsequently create one or more shadow figures. History Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Infected